phantomuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Wikia
Welcome to the Phantom Universe Phantom is a series of Science Fiction/Fantasy books which tells the story of a Divine Federation attempting to bring down an evil empire of Summoners and warrior demons. The only thing that can stop this evil from prevailing is the Federation’s elite warriors called Arcs. The Phantom Books In book one, "Birth of an Arc" a unique young man named Traiven who has no knowledge of his origin is thrown into a life of adventure and danger where he faces unknown challenges and a new life style. He starts as an average high school student with a good future and a good family, until one day he encounters two dark strangers who reveal his unearthly origin. He is then taken against his will from his life on Earth and is trained to become an Arc in order to replace his missing brother Raven who he’s never knew about his entire life. Since Raven was a big asset with his unique abilities, Traiven is expected to be the same. With the help of a fellow Arc Shawn and Mentor Rukaryo, Traiven must learn in a few weeks what took Raven a life time in order to prevent the evil empire from raising their powerful dark lord. "Red Moon" picks up nearly a year after the fall of Sabola. With his army defeated, Lance can do nothing but run while the Federation slowly closes in on his location. With a new cycle emerging, the Federation welcomes a new batch of Arcs into their ranks. Bristol Trammell, a Federation medical student who’s future is looking grim, gets a chance to turn his life around by accepting the responsibility of becoming an Arc, but by doing so he must face the reality of leaving behind all that he knows and loves. Shawn finally decides to make it a priority to learn the mysteries of his past and the true fate of his family. Meanwhile Traiven must face the consequences of his previous actions in the form of a new threat with the power to destroy the Federation completely. He is forced to make an unlikely alliance in order to destroy this threat and save planet Vana from total destruction. Dark Legion is the third book of this series. Finally returning to his planet as ruler, Shawn begins to enact a new order which holds promise to the royal families. Little do they know, the young king they are following and his plans for good aren't quite what they seem. Being manipulated by a dark force, Shawn attempts to once and for all release raise the king of Demons and his horde of dark soldiers. While the Federation deals with this new threat, Traiven must learn to overcome his emotions in order learn his true potential, while his brother Raven is forced to make a dangerous alliance in order to survive his struggle, trapped in Hell. Planes of Existence Heaven Eden Hell Characters Traiven Raven Vincent Lance Latest activity Category:Browse